When did you?
by Whateversz
Summary: I f***ing suck at summaries. So in other words! Just read it if you like this couple. Or if you're just curious. If not then carry on and well yea lol. Hopefully i did this decently in the least! Enjoy Re-edited!
1. Chapter 1

Hello~. Anyway, as you can see this is a story of KisexRiko. I saw something i think on tumbler for someone to do a story on this couple. Idk if there is one for this couple already. i didnt wanna do it but i thought ahh fuck it why not. i got random thoughts and inspiration to do it so yea. i hope you enjoy it and what not. was originally going to be a one shot but whatever idk how many chapters i thinkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 3 at most but who knows. lmk if u like it! As for my other story on KiKuro im gonna update soon...hopefully im stuck on that one cuz of this haha. plus i lost inspiration on how to continue it to a good general liking. but fear not ill get to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Kurobasu and blah blah blah...

Re-edited! I noticed that there were some mistakes due to a wrong upload. And what I mean is that I have a folder for all the stories I write. I have two folders labeled, rough draft and final. So as retarded as I am, of course I mixed up the labeling of them and ended up always uploading the 'final draft' that was the actual rough draft. I hope there really isn't any grammar errors anymore, also I think I mighhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht redo the 3rd chapter or just do that extra chap I'm working on. Anyway newcomers are welcome and for the others that have already read it, thanks again!

* * *

_**When did you?**_

What the f-… was all Aida Riko could think about. Seriously this was just way too unexpected. Yes, she is a teenage girl, in high school, going through puberty, drastic changes, countless annoyances, and the occasional rage of teenage hormones. But _**this **_was something completely out of left fucking field. Seriously, her in love… With… Jesus she couldn't even say it. She really couldn't even picture it, honestly. He just wasn't her type. Well even if she had a type, he definitely wouldn't be it… Or so she thought. Yet regardless of it all, she just knows within her heart, that, to her, _he's special_... Finally finishing her nightly routine, she sighs and proceeds to her bed. Only to think back and figure out, just when did he become so special…

Aida Riko is the coach for Seirin's high school basketball team. Through her early years of being around her father, who is a sports trainer, she picked up his skills and gradually developed them over time. Basically when staring at a half-naked guy, she can see how well your body is in shape and the potential it carries. Her skills as a coach are guaranteed top class, in the least, worthy enough to coach a high school basketball team to victory against all odds. This, well, was just pretty much it. By that, basically this was her life. She didn't have many friends, no boyfriend, no love interest, nothing. She didn't hang out or go shopping like the rest of the girls. She handled her responsibilities that were of her team, her precious friends. That basketball club gave her a rush, a thrill, a challenge, and most importantly, a will and reason to show she's needed. That she's wanted and that she can prove it. Everything else was meaningless if it didn't concern ways for her precious friends on the team to improve. She did it so they'd never lose again. She never wants to see them cry again, to be so heart-broken, so frustrated and powerless, but most of all, full of _regret_…

Due to these extreme circumstances, she made herself a sacrifice. She gave up her own time, her sweat and blood, even the ever so rare tears. She gave it all up, just so she could make them happy. Cause frankly, making them happy, made her happy. Yet she still, always, deep down inside, knew she was missing something. Something still made her sigh and question if not having time for herself at all was the right choice. She just wishes she could once and for all be 100% happy. She wanted to not have the feeling in the back of her mind. That feeling of regret. It's just she, she just really wanted… Honestly, she just wanted to be a regular teen. She wanted to have fun, go shopping with girls, to look and dress pretty, talk sincerely to someone about boys, feelings, honestly anything in general. Also maybe even find a boyfriend… If someone out there could ever love her…

Sadly another thing she hated was her self-esteem. Realistically, she didn't have any positive self-esteem at all. She hated the way she looked. She was flat-chested, too-young-looking, short haired, and very un-lady like. She…_just wasn't cute_…

With time passing due to the winter-cup now being over, and miraculously victorious, she decided to take care of herself more. She of course was ruthless and strong-willed as the coach, but when alone, she made sure to treasure and improve herself more. She grew her hair just a bit longer. She kept it the same style with her hair-clip but now it finally reached just above her shoulders. It looked really well and flowed very naturally. She did her nails, desperately drank milk a lot, bought some nice new clothes, and made sure to properly take care of her skin. Honestly, she became quite stunning and beautiful. She, in all honesty, was. Reason why _she couldn't see it_, nor could anyone else, is because simply, she never had enough faith to believe it. It's like her attitude on how she carried herself was as equivalent to Kuroko's misdirection. She thought herself to be invisible to boys, people in general, thus why she was ignored _accidentally_. She didn't know that if a person doesn't walk with the aura and atmosphere as someone who loves themselves and doesn't give a damn if you notice me or not, how could anyone, even herself, bare to acknowledge and become intrigued with her existence.

She went out with her new and beautifully stunning self. Yet no one _saw_ her. Why, because she still didn't believe someone could truly see her as a woman. Thankfully, magically, somehow, the person who did, just happen to be well, one huge fucking idiot. The irony that portrayed that day was astounding and will surely never be forgotten…

That one ridiculous day was a true…

That day, Aida had on one amazing outfit. She wore a lovely fitting white and yellow dress. The top of the dress was a solid white with a black portion in the middle separating the bottom as it had a solid color or bright yellow. With the low black and white strapped heels, the outfit was just simply stunning on her. Seriously, she looked amazing even though it was such a simple outfit. The only thing, that was of course, sadly still wrong, was her attitude. She walked _normally_ and _casually_ yet she did it with _no effort_, _no confidence._ Better yet as if she was _trying too hard to seem uncaring and casual._ The atmosphere she gave off was that of awkwardness and even slightly desperate. It was obvious that people either quickly ignored her or quickly glanced at the awkward girl but of course gave no positive feedback at all. The worst part of it all was the fact that some guys finally said something… "Hey don't you think she's cute?!" "Ahh wow yea surprisingly she is but I don't know. There's something really weird and awkward with the way she carries herself a bit. Like she wants to be noticed so badly that it practically spelled on her damn forehead." "HA! You're right, wow. I can't believe I didn't notice the desperate sign on that pathetic bitches' back!"

Those words really stung deep. Reason why is, because they're completely right. But it's so sad because she can't help it. She's tired of not having anyone to talk to, tired of having no girlfriends, no boyfriend, no one to just even give her a chance to have fun as a regular teen. She just wished someone could just notice and say all the right things to her. Someone to irrationally and magically understand! To forever understand her without even having to explain. Being alone was just such a bother, such a fucking drag. She finally cracked and even started to tear up in public in the middle of the sidewalk. She always has to work hard for everything. Sometimes it doesn't even pay off. She knows she's acting like a brat, knows it's dumb to whine and really immature to have some fantasy of a prince charming to come at her side. But in all honesty, every human, really in the end, wants and deserves to at least be spoiled once in a while. To get what they want and to give back to that same person, to hold on and to never share, every single person _needs it._ It's what drives us to fall in love. Knowing we can be selfish, a bitch, annoying, stupid, sad, pathetic, desperate, jealous, even in the worst case scenario, _ugly_, and yet, in the end, knowing at the end of the day, when you open that door and there is still that someone who's waiting for you there, it's _blissfully hopeful._ It's completely worth going through all the pain and struggles. Knowing how happy you are able to become due to the sadness you endure, is what we all must do to find the true meaning of, **appreciation**. Being flooded with the feeling of happiness, without the feeling of sharing it with someone special is so sadly wasteful, it of course may be meaningful but in the end it's so far from the potential it truly holds…

While Aida, still crying due to the heavy depressing realization sinking in, she was unexpectedly interrupted by the one person who she never even thought, could ever _acknowledge her existence._ Kise Ryouta popped out of (due to American slang this became one of her favorite phrases) left fucking field and quickly defended her. The person, who's ridiculously famous for not only his skills in modeling but for his skills on the court, came and noticed her. Yet also known to be an annoying whiner who annoys everyone with his childish antics, came to her side despite the fact that they barely knew each other. Even if he did it to just try and uphold his image of the perfect male, the _shallowness _that he was supposedly supposed to portray, came out to be of nothing but pure, genuine, sincerity. He pushed through the two assholes who dared to talk shit about Riko and quickly told them off. No matter how hard she tries to forget, she remembers every meaningful word… "Hey what's your damn problem? First of all, she's _**stunning**_. Secondly, if you haven't obviously noticed, she's a teenage girl who as I just said, is stunning. For all we know she's shunned by her peers due to her looks. We know nothing of her. Yet you made her cry in public due to **rude,** **stupid and ridiculous comments. **We all have issues at this age, fucking idiots. Why don't you get a brain and some respect. Shocking how someone like you is single and consistently failing on picking up girls, huh?! Pathetic excuse for a man."

As if on cue, with the cliché moment taking place, one of them gets pissed and tries to hit Kise. But since his skills in sports are superior, his instincts quickly kicked in and dodged the punch. With ease he just kneed the guy in the gut causing the losers to, of course curse and run off. To add to that cliché moment, he of course bends down, asks if Riko is okay, and smiles like a prince. After that we all know what comes next, Riko's realization of the scene, the thump in her chest, the sight of her prince, it of course has her fall in love. I mean what girl wouldn't fall in love after that? Simplicity is always the best romance.

After that embarrassing, romantic, cheesy scene that has finished taken place, he invited Riko to hang out. He took her to a café and then on a walk to just cheer her up. They talked about all sorts of things. Of course most of it was Seirin, Kaijou, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi, and basketball in general. With the _date_ ending as he dropped her off at her house, they exchanged numbers and emails. He told her, "Ne Riko, if you ever want someone to just be there, let me know. I'll come running regardless." She was a bit too stunned to talk so she just simply blushed and nodded. Right before she opened the door, he quickly screamed, "Oh! And Riocchi! Next time I won't lose!" She laughed and blushed at the nickname and statement. She replied with, "Bring it! Anytime, anywhere, you pretty boy!" Finally she said something with a beautiful and heart lifting smile and laugh. Of course the _airhead_ noticed and couldn't help to say, "Finally. That smile and laugh of yours is cute. But careful Riocchi, smile like that again, and I might just fall for you… If I haven't already." Of course the model added the classic wink to his whimsical statement. But as it always does, it fit perfectly within the scenario. Walking away now with his back obviously turned to Riko, he could somehow feel her gaze on him watching as he walked away. With that, he smiled softly and knew that something for him had suddenly changed too. And honestly, he just couldn't wait to experience it…

With that… She finally closes her eyes, while still keeping the image in her mind of his back when he walked away that night, she quietly, to herself, says, "Ahhh…so that's when he became so special…"


	2. Chapter 2

A quick thing to explain for newcomers... I call her roicchi instead of rikocchi because honestly it just sounds better. so enough with that, enjoy the chapter

also re-edited

* * *

"_Aishiteru" …_ "Whaaaaa-!" Screaming was all Aida Riko could do, well more like say, due to _hearing_ that line. She was sweating, panting, and in her…pajamas?! The realization kicked in and all she could think was… Thank goodness! Since the fact that she's in her pajamas, it means she was dreaming. Seriously, the sweet tone, that prince like smile, the fact that it was Kise Ryouta telling her I love you, was a heart attack-worth-scene. Even if it was a dream, it was all too real. Her ears were hot as if he really whispered it straight into them. Gladly, well as she obviously already knows, it was just a dream. Still she was glad, yet with a huge felt of disappointment. Why disappointment? Well she'll find out later… Well soon… I think…

As Riko was finally arriving to school, she still couldn't get that dream out of her damn head. It kept replaying, and replaying and replaying, so fucking annoyingly. Funny thing was, she didn't mind it all though.

What she wanted though, well till at least school and practice ended, was a distraction from thinking about _her _Kise Ryouta. Wait she just said, well thought hers no?! Fuck! Now she's getting conceited, she's getting greedy. But worse, she's getting her hopes up… Great, just great… Somebody just pop the hell up already…

"Ahh coach, coach."

"Wahhh! Kuroko-kun! Where'd you come from?! Stop doing that! Shit I'm gonna die, I know it…"

"Ano, but I was here the whole time calling you. Coach can I come a bit late to practice, I have something to do for a while for my last class."

"Ahhh uhhh sure. That's fine… Oh but your training menu is doubled! Hahaha" That creepy laugh and sinister grin was really creepy and well, slightly demonic."

"But it's… Fine… See you later at practice." He knew complaining would just bring her to triple it. The way his stamina is, anymore tripled training menu's was sure death for the bluenette.

"Yea, later!"

Sweet! Just the thing I was looking for. A simple distraction. Now if that can happen all day, I'll make it! Although I can seriously do without Kuroko's coming out of nowhere. Now off to class…

Ughhhhhhhhh… Riko was utterly, and brutally defeated… She, now headed toward the gym for practice, was sluggishly walking there. Her face looked quite stressed. She couldn't find nor happen upon any distractions. All fucking day she just thought about Kise. That dream also played a huge part its self.

She really couldn't stop. With just a few moments, one night and one damn dream with the blonde, it's as if thinking about him were as natural as breathing. It became 2nd nature to her. The worst possible outcome happened. Hopefully it would go away by practice…

"…-ach, coach, coach! What next? Ano coach… Are you ok?" The whole team easily noticed how out of it she was and didn't know if they should be immensely worried or scared out of their fucking minds.

"Huh? Ahh Hyuuga… What are you… Oh we're practicing. Sorry I… Just play a mini game. Set up teams anyway you'd like." As she lazily finished her statement, she started to walk towards the bleachers to lie down. As she finally lied down on the bleachers to just shut her eyes to rest them, she was immediately interrupted by one little_, specific_, word.

"Ehhhhhh Kise?! Why're you here bastard!"

Kise?! Hearing his name at first made her just think she's hearing things and her minds making her think his name was said out loud. But she knew it was different because that loud asshole who screamed his name was none other than bakagami.

She quickly whipped her head up and around to face the entrance to the gym. There she saw the one person she wanted to see the least yet the most.

"Ahh Kise-kun I'm sorry but I can't talk to you let alone hang out today if that's what you came here for. I'm in the middle of practice." Kuroko deadpanned/calmly stated as he saw Kise.

"Ohhhhhh, hi Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi~! Buuuuuuuuuuut! I'm not here to see any of you. I'm here to see Riocchi~!"

For some reason as Kise finished saying that, it kinda hurt Kuroko in a way seeing as Kise always came to _obviously, always_ visit him. Seeing Kise come to visit someone else other than him at Seirin was awkwardly disappointing. At least he quickly snapped out of it due to the simultaneous screams of his team.

"EHHHHHHH RIOCCHI?! WAIT WHO'S THAT?! WAIT YOU DON'T MEAN… COACH?!"

"Of course~!" As Kise kinda sang that last part, Riko couldn't help but blush a bit from embarrassment and joy.

"R-Ryouta! Ahh no Kise-kun what're you doing here?!" Crap why the hell did I just say his first name?! Due to saying his first name, everyone stared in shock, while a few yelled huh, but best of all, it even made Kise blush.

Everyone was honestly freaking out. Since when did their coach talk to guys, let alone Kise Ryouta?! Since when were they on a first name basis?! Since when the fuck did they meet outside of basketball?! Most were just shocked, sadly Hyuuga was sad and jealous at that fact since he of course had a thing for his coach since long ago. Fortunately the tension kinda broke as Kise said something.

"Ahh well I don't mind if it's Riocchi calling me by my first name. But yea I came because I wanted to see you! Plus we forgot to exchange numbers and e-mails the other night. So I figured why not come today to get it~!"

With stares of awe and shock still being displayed, she quickly ran and grabbed Kise's hand to run out the gym. Some were too shocked to say anything at all while sadly Hyuuga extended his hand out and tried to say something before she left. But those words just couldn't come out. Thanks to the easy going idiot, the tension broke and finally everyone came out of the shock.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy let's get back to the game and have some fu~n!" Hyuuga thankfully went back to his usual self and punched Teppei in the gut for being a can't-read-the-mood-idiot.

"R-Kise-kun! Don't just show up whenever! You at least need a good reason! Plus we already exchanged numbers and e-mails, so why're you really here?"

"Hah? But Riocchi~ I do have a good reason." As he said this he started to slowly inch his face closer and closer to Riko's. Finally inching close enough, to her ear, as if he were going to kiss her cheek, he whispered… "I just wanted to see you. Isn't that more than enough?"

With that… That just sent Riko completely on edge. She blushed furiously from ear to ear. She couldn't even attempt to the utter the words baka or ridiculous. She was just stunned and overjoyed. It's exactly what she wanted but she was not use to feeling like this. Not use to being a teenage girl in love… Wait… Love?! So this is what it feels like? This is what it's like to love… To have a first love…

Now she was actually satisfied. Everything made sense. The reason why she was sweating, overly joyed, embarrassed, nervous, nauseous, uneasy, just fucking everything. Love, that use to be mysterious emotion, was the cause of her change.

As she accepted the fact that she was changing, even if for better or worse, it just didn't matter. She was just in love and wanted him, wanted this love to work out.

Although, as she finally snapped back to reality, she knew her face right now was wayyyyy too embarrassing. So she put both hands on each of Kise's arms and grabbed them tightly yet desperately, then quickly, she placed her head gently and firmly onto Kise's chest. She knew that position was probably more embarrassing but she had to hide her face.

As the team started to worry, Hyuuga and Kuroko decided to go find their coach, as well as Kise. As they saw them and attempted to call out to them, Hyuuga's voice and heart just dropped. He was devastated in an instant. He saw the scene and could easily read the mood. Even Kuroko knew once he glanced at his captain. He tried to say something but knew it wasn't worth it. No words could comfort his captain now.

With the two disappearing without interrupting the other two, the two that were currently surrounded in a serious, lovers mood, they finally moved. Kise lifted Riko's face to look him directly in the eyes. She was still embarrassed but knew she should.

When finally meeting eye to eye, staring at Kise's piercing gaze, she knew what was coming. She simply leaned her face forward with a hand on Kise's chest and closed her eyes slowly.

Kise already knew what to do. Since he was quite experienced, now regretting how experienced he was, hoping it wouldn't cause long term problems for his actual first love, he gently placed his lips over hers.

The kiss was very deep and passionate. Kise made sure to pour all of his feelings in that kiss to let her know he was as serious as could be.

Thankfully with that kiss, his intention was pointed out and grasped as she kissed back. He was quite shocked and yet jealous at how good she was, he decided to let it sly. He just wanted to embrace the happiness that he was feeling from falling in love for the first time.

As they pulled away and held each other tightly, Kise whispered, "Ne Riocchi I hope you know what this means. Even if you do I'm still gonna point it out. You're mine. You may not be my first girlfriend but I promise you, you're my first love. And I intend to make you my last. Riko, will you go out with me, with the intention of me never letting you go?"

As embarrassed as she is, and as mad as she is or at least should be, she just couldn't lash out. She couldn't act like she normally would and just hit him like she would towards other people for spouting ridiculous, sentimental, lovey-dovey crap like that. But, because the fact that _it is Kise_, is the reason that she cannot get angry. She instead embraces the words and let them sink into the bottom of her heart as she recites the words in her mind.

With passion and the utmost care of taking her time to make the most important decision she ever will for the rest of her life, she finally gives him an answer… "Baka… Of course I'll go out with you… I'll never let you go… Not to anyone… Because… Because I really, really love you…"

While kissing her cheeks and both her eyes, to stop her from crying, he stops and smiles brightly at her, places his hands around her face and leans in to tell her something. Something she's anticipated and wished for the most in this world, "I really, really love you too, Riocchi."

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiii! Sorry I took so long with this. I was at a loss and then I had to go travel a bit for some poker tournaments and what not. Plus I was busy playing poker or other stuff so I had no time. Hope you liked it! I believe I will make one more chapter. Hope it doesn't take too long as well. Also for anyone who also read/is reading my KiKuro fic… I'm SORRY! I wrote the next chapter and a half but somehow it got deleted! I'm so pissed about that and am trying to remember on how exactly I wrote it cause I thought it was just perfect. So yea I'm so stuck on that… I apologize for any who are looking forward to it. SORRRRRRYYYYYY! Anyhow review and what not for at least this and check that KiKuro fic if you're a fan of that couple! Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about 8 months since Kise Ryouta and Aida Riko have started dating. Everyone knew within about 2 months. How, why, because Kise was sick and tired of girls approaching or confessing to him non-stop every fucking damn day.

He was tired of "initiating the flirting" with every pretty girl who came into contact. So at an interview that Kise had to take part in after one of the most exclusive photo shoots that Kise's ever done, he practically blurted it instinctively/instantaneously.

He let the world know who exactly he was dating, he was not "tricked" or "blackmailed," he seriously loves her and wants no one to get in the way of their love life. Especially, to not mess with her in anyway or… Well let's just say when he was saying that, he had a really scary, dark aura practically leaking out from him. If anyone from the GoM were there, they'd be shocked because it was if they were staring at the devil, I mean Akashi himself.

Thankfully, after a while, most people started respecting what Kise said, especially after they saw how serious he was about his "Riocchi." Of course there were some who sadly, still disrespectfully disapproved and attempted to harm her to break up with him.

But the funniest thing was, is that, every time Kise somehow heard, or _sensed_ that Riko was in trouble, by the time he got there, they were either gone, pissing their pants begging for forgiveness, or down right dead… Hopefully not Kise noted in his thoughts every time he saw a body just flatly, lifelessly lying on the ground near her.

Her aura that oozed out of her whenever the foul incidents took place, well, let's just say… You'd think she was the female version of the devil reincar-… He means Akashi Seijuurou. The last time he called him that even though he clearly said it in his mind, with Akashi nowhere in sight, let alone even in the same damn city, he still received chills down his spine instantly and even got a text from the said person simply stating, "Ryouta…" with a scissor's symbol…

Which, every time, made him think, "Shit! See! Scaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyy~ Super scary~… How the fuck do you know that I'm thinking about you and calling you the dev-… Fuck! How the hell do you even make a scissor's symbol anyway?! Ahhh Kami-sama, please! I don't wanna die~!"

Seriously if you could see how he looked when saying this, you'd honestly shit yourself from laughing too hard. It's quite a sight. Riko didn't really/completely know why he always freaked out like that, but in any case, she figured it had to do with Akashi. Oh and of course she had to record him at least once… Just for blackmail and torture if he ever broke her heart. Hehehe… That was the creepy laugh she would do within her dark thoughts…

All in all though, their relationship, besides all the weird crazy shit that they did/took place, was quite the cheesy fairy tale. They had super-romantic-dates, perfect sense of humors and almost never really fought. They showed affection when needed, tough love when necessary, personal space/respect for the other if required, and always happily, painfully displayed the trust they had for one another.

The only negativity that came with their relationship was the un-mutual feelings of others. Sadly, Hyuuga never got a chance to confess, let alone compete for his beloved coach. Also surprisingly Kuroko couldn't get his chance at Kise.

At first Kuroko thought that the loneliness was just the fading of friendship between him and Kise. But, seeing Kise, more and more at the gym, _not for him_, while barely even acknowledging his existence, made Kuroko discover that he always held romantic affection for the said blonde.

Although, that's just how love is. Love cannot be discovered and truly appreciated without hate, jealously and sadness. So of course if there is love, there is a broken heart. It may be a sad and depressing never ending cycle, but it doesn't mean its forever. Thus why you must struggle to embrace that feeling, learn to give up, to wish for another's happiness, to never, ever, hesitate again and learn to fight for what you truly wish for and desire.

Love hurts in more ways than one. It hurts in any and every definition it can come in. But, the happiness that comes when you achieve it with your blood, sweat, and tears is un-comparable to any other feeling possible.

The feelings and memories you can create from it is why we all go through the hurt and bullshit that comes with love. That bliss is what we all want and deserve to achieve. The reason and future reasons for living that you obtain from love is like no other. That is precisely why we all strive for it.

As Riko sits on a park bench, with the wind blowing constantly, while also thinking of all this and knowing how lucky she is, she smiles to herself. She smiles seeing her Ryouta running towards her, knowing he's about to apologize and ask for forgiveness for making her wait for today's date. She knows he's going hold and kiss her gently all day and night long.

She knows he's going be there when they drift off to sleep and even when they wake up… Best of all, she knows how much they love each other and she knows how much they love to anticipate and agonize to wait for the next day till they see one another…

As he finally approaches her and says, "Riocchi! I'm so sorry! Forgive me for being late. I'll make it up you to in more ways than one. I promise." As he winked while saying this, she couldn't help but be a little ticked because of the meaning that came along with the embarrassment from that statement. She of course wanted to hit him but she knows she loves him too much and loves this side of him too.

Plus she wouldn't be able to hold back and not to mention he's a model. So if she hit the face, that'll surely cause some problems. Instead she simply sighed and lightly smiled while replying with…

"It's fine Ryouta. I didn't wait long anyway. Frankly it gave me time to think about a lot of things, especially us and our future. Not to mention at how lucky I am to have you." He slightly blushed at that and gained those dramatic tears along with those puppy dog eyes.

"Ahhh I'm so loved aren't I?! But don't worry. I love you so much myself. By the way… Since you brought up the topic of our future… Recently I've also been thinking of it. At first I was gonna wait till after high school, then at least after tonight. But since I think the mood is just right…"

He suddenly dropped on one knee and took something out his pocket and slowly, while also carefully opening it, he said those words, those loving words every woman wants and deserves to sincerely hear… "Aida Riko, will you do me the biggest favor of granting me with my one solely, selfish, wish of…" Cutely, he paused from the nervousness but quickly resumed. "Will you please do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

Honestly Riko was well, frozen due to immense shock, cause honestly, who wouldn't be, they're still in fucking high school for heaven's sake. She's too young to make this decision isn't she? Even if she's at the age to legally marry, it's still far, far too soon.

Most responsible teens such as herself, at this age, should and would turn it down. I mean who can guarantee they'll last even till college. Shit even graduation! She should most definitely say no and tell him to let them wait till they're at least 20 or even a graduate student form university.

Any normal, high school couple, would wait or say no till later. But this was honestly, completely different. She knew the love and trust they had for each other was far from that of any normal couple. They happiness that they received and gave to the other was something special and something they could never forget. She knew they would last because she finally grew the confidence to say so. She knew that no matter whom, no matter how long she'll live for, there'll never be anyone who can make her feel as special and happy as Kise can. She _logically_, should say no, but whoever said love was logical to begin with?

With her finally deciding her choice, knowing her decision was carefully made, and is from the heart, she gives her deeply, long, anticipated response. Sadly the first attempt just came out as a screech because she didn't even notice her tears streaming down. Quickly, she wiped her tears and started once again… "Kise Ryouta… I love you… Of course I'll marry you."

With that, Kise instantly started tearing and let out a huge and loud, "YES!" He then grabbed Riko and hugged her so tightly. Next, he placed the ring on her and kissed away her tears. Suddenly though, he went into 'model-playboy-mode' and licked her tears while letting out a smirk. "Riocchi I know we're really just high school students, and that we should really wait till we're at least 20... I feel that if I don't ask you now, I'll somehow regret it. We may be young, but I love you so much. We also may not be able to have a ceremony now, but when we're still together at the age of 20, maybe 21 or 22, whatever, I know we'll still be together, deeply in love. So even if we have to wait till then, I want to know and show you just how much I love you and am able to wait for you for eternity. But... if there's one thing I can't wait for... That'd be the honey moon." Of course he let out another smirk and wink, ending up in 'model-playboy-mode', yet again... He ended up doing something super embarrassing yet romantic...

Riko suddenly blushed, why, because of the statement and action that Kise's now doing. He's picked her up, bridal style. She keeps fidgeting and yelling at him to let her down but he won't, no way in hell. "Riocchi, no matter how much you struggle, I'm not letting you down." He kissed her on the lips knowing this would easily calm her down and have her wither in defeat. As he predicted, she did just that. "F-fine… Just this once…" Was all she could reply.

"W-wait… Ryouta… Where're we going?"

"Oh… Well instead of the date, didn't I just tell you I couldn't wait for the honey moon?" Letting out that smirk with that statement was a bit too much, even for Riko.

"W-w-what!? No way! Already? I-I'm not mentally p-prepared!" She had to hide her face now. She was too embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I love you, so I'll definitely be gentle. Not to mention I've already taken responsibility, since you're now my _wife_. Ne, honey?"

She just gave up and accepted the kiss Kise gave her on her forehead and arms since she was still covering her face. As he walked without a care in the world about those stares, since, well he was carrying her bridal style, he just simply kept his pace and continued on.

Finally just inside, waiting for the elevator to his condo, he said something, well something embarrassingly drastic. "Ne, Riocchi, when should we have children? I want at least two!"

She quickly and finally snapped back to reality and knocked him in the head. Thankfully he didn't drop her but still it would've been worth it nonetheless. "B-baka! How can you say such a thing! I already agreed to _marry_ you and well the other thing in the same damn day already! Children?! We're still kids ourselves! It's far too early to say anything of the sort! Not to mention that's kind of a turn off, you idiot!"

"Ohhhhh~ So you were anticipating it so much that you _were _turned on till I stated that~?! I'm sorry but I just love you so much. Life's so short and I just want us to have everything and to give you anything and everything I can offer. I always want you to be happy. I want us to start and forever live with a happy family. Sorry for saying too much. Let's just enjoy our honeymoon tonight~! Ne~?!"

"B-baka…" That was all the infamous, strong-willed, furious Seirin coach could softly mutter. Ugggggggggh… She's just so stressed and happy at the same time that she's confused that someone could even feel like this. She gives up completely. Once she's placed on Kise's bed, while noticing and embracing his scent, she mentally, finally, just completely gives up. She stares deeply into his passionate glare and just embraces him while accepting his touch and kiss.

She moans at the touch of her newly found sensitive spots that Kise continuously strokes and kisses. She cries from the happiness he brings her. She blissfully kisses him back over and over and over again. She accepts him for everything he is and does. For everything he brings her now and for the future. Whether it be children, sorrow, sadness, happiness, despair, or hope. She just simply loves the thought of seeing him day after day.

The thoughts of them having children and happily living out both of their lives and dreams out together, she loves. She even, weirdly, loves her past and that she never, if she ever did/could, change the past. For if all those events that took place didn't, it might've never led to the night he saved her. She loves and embraces the anticipation of what the future holds with her husband.

But most of all, she loves and embraces the present. Why, because at this moment of now, as they both hold each other gently, with the love they hold dearly for each other, when tomorrow comes, she knows and loves that he'll definitely be there.

* * *

Hello again! It's finished! Sorry if it seems rushed and what not but that's because it's supposed to. Plus if I tried for another chapter, who knows how long that'd take. So I decided to give you guys closure while hoping I did the ending with justice! Hope everythings clear and what not.

So yea… They married! LoL Sorry but i kinda wanted to end it with a bang! I also tried to add in some comedy to change the mood and to show the different sides of them and how fast they both can adapt and are compatible with each other. I wanted to do everything I could for them since this is the last chap. Review and fav if I did it to your liking! I love this unusual pairing cause of how nice these opposites can attract.

ALSO if anyone wondered why (shulda been said this) I call her Riocchi and not Rikocchi, it's because I felt Riocchi just sounds cuter and rolls off the tongue easier. Plus with it being Kise, her bf/husband/lover, only he would think and call her this type of diff/special nickname. Signifying the deep meaning it has and how he even puts in effort to give her this special nickname even if it's just a name.

Again another thing... I noticed in one of those reviews about the email thing. IN chap 1 i did say they exchanged and what not but when i reviewed and edited chap 2 i noticed i took out a line by accident. that line was kise stating in his mind.. shit we already did exchange numbers ughh what a horrible fake excuse why cant i man up and say serioously that i just wanted to see her... and yea there you have it... sorry...

All in all though! I'm happy I finished this and didn't take too long for this last chap. Hope you guys enjoyed as much as I have. Now off to finish my KiKuro fic soon… hopefully and do some other stories… pairings unknown… When I get good and confident enough, ill even take requests from some! Thanks again for the support and I really do hope you enjoyed it!

Ahhh also… I MIGHT even put in like an extra chap just for like as an after story. Idk if I should/wanna… BUT if you guys really want me to end up putting one just lemme know then. No way I can refuse my precious supporters now can I? haha


End file.
